


Her Boys

by AugustStories



Series: Personal Writing Challenge October 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Rowena MacLeod, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Rowena arrives to help and realizes that the hole of shit is deeper than first expected but it won't slow her down or frighten her.Now only to give the same pep talk to the boys.--Don't read if you haven't seen the episode yet.





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> To support my friend with her inktober challenge, I made myself a writing challenge so she wouldn't be handling prompt works on a daily basis alone. I will be posting all works that aren't based on original writing where you guys wouldn't understand the context, this is day 18.

His voice had never sounded so cold to her ears.

That was what stuck to her the most as she packed up her bag and organized herself a driver to Harlan's high school, it was mercy enough that she had already been in Missouri, otherwise the trip to Kansas would have taken much much longer. 

On the way to that tiny town, Rowena kept on replaying Dean's rather unusually cold phonecall to her, of course she knew that he was the rougher one of the two brothers. Dean had stopped saying 'please' without being prompted to a long time ago, his manners pushed under layers of alpha mentality. These days it seemed like he could barely contain his anger long enough to string even a normal sentence together but even under those conditions, his phonecall had still set the hairs at the back of her neck to attention.

Cold, numb, emotionless.

He hadn't even been seething in anger anymore, and that worried her only because it meant something must have happened that had parts of Dean giving up.

Again.

And if that was the case she didn't want to imagine how Samuel was doing. Samuel carried his heart too often right on the outstretched palm of his hand, his anger burned hot, Dean burned cold these days.

Whatever she was to expect, she already knew it was bad.

\--

Bad was one way to put it.

Horrible. Terrible. Catasstrophic. World-Ending.

So many more words better fitting the situation.

Of all the beings or monsters the boys could have pissed off now, Rowena wouldn't have guessed it to be Chuck in a million years.

Not that she hadn't seen the amount of power on him that could turn him into a super-villain at the snap of a finger, she was tremendously more surprised that the Winchesters had thought God was the one to piss off.

These boys never learned.

She felt shocked about Jack, of course something had needed to be done, he had been drifting off the good path badly without any humanity or at least moral compass in form of a soul left to stop him. And she had seen that small spark of temptation for darkness in him right from the start, it was the same kind of spark that the Winchesters carried within themselves as well, only Jack had had the power to flare it up like a beacon.

She had warned the boys and Castiel of the dangers, the risks and the consequences of Jack burning off his soul often enough. Of course it was terrible that his own grandfather had killed the kid in what seemed like a moment of utter disregard to give him a chance first, but Rowena also knew that Jack wasn't just a kid, had never been just a kid. He had been an Archangel's Nephilim, he had been a Nephilim who had taken over the Grace of another powerful Archangel and then burned off his soul.

If he had been left out of control, who knows how many innocent souls might have paid the price for it on Earth.

She didn't know what exactly had happened and she didn't want to throw too much of her imagination into it before she had a chance to talk to Samuel in private. It was obvious that the brothers and their angel were reeling hard, all three of them were hurting, even if Samuel looked pasty enough to have his pain be actually physical as well. Dean and Castiel were avoiding each other and not talking for the most part, both of them were giving off anger and hurt and grief, Castiel was burning with it, Dean was freezing under it.

Everything was too busy for her to even take a moment to focus on Samuel enough to get a reading on him beyond his physical strain, something was off with his shoulder. The moment they got a quiet moment after they had more or less managed to prevent an immediate disaster, Rowena pushed Samuel away from everyone else, not caring for the moment where Castiel and Dean were stubbornly drowning themselves in their pain alone from each other, and the demon she cared for even less, not when he was walking around in a dead kid's body.

\--

"Sit down, Samuel," she told him and shook her head when he made to protest, "nah, I've waited long enough, didn't I? I have shown patience, I have cooperated and helped, now I will have some answers. And I will hardly be able to get them from the two stubborn mules," she pointed out and Sam sighed but thankfully sat down on a chair in this empty office. "Alright, tell me then."

The picture he colored in for her was so dark it might as well have just been black cardboard in the first place, and she had to sit down somewhere in the middle. 

"So, that's it then," she said when Samuel was done and staring at his hands, "he's gone for good. Left this world to be destroyed by itself."

"That's what I think," Samuel mumbled, hunched over, left side more tense than the other, Rowena hadn't been a mother in a very long time but the tactic of hiding pain to not be noticed was still easily visible.

"Can I see?" She asked, having those tired eyes look up at her for a moment before Sam straightened up again and pushed his shirts to the side so she could see the wound. She tried some spells, tried out a healing salve she carried with her at all times since meeting the Winchesters but none of it worked, on the contrary it seemed to only cause Samuel more pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she disagreed with him immediately and Samuel looked away, "you're not okay, you're not fine. You're hurt, and the longer you pretend this isn't here the worse the consequences will be. Don't become your brother right now, Samuel." She didn't want to insult him, being blunt was the strategy of choice with Dean and Castiel, not with him. "It's okay to be angry, to be hurt."

"I'm scared," Samuel blurted out rather abruptly then, looking up at her for once because she was standing still. "Rowena, I'm scared. And I can't even say where the list starts and where it ends. I'm so tired, and yes, it hurts, it hurts like a bitch."

She had started out as the villain in their story, then she had become a reluctant ally but by now she was a friend. A friend who knew that one day her story would end at the hands of the very man who looked up at her now like a lost child who didn't know what to do anymore. 

"Oh, Samuel."

She hugged him, because with him sitting down she could do that instead of being the one hugged by too long arms. Sam buried his face in her side and his breath hitched in that way that showed he was fighting back tears, it broke her heart because he was so strong and so kind and he deserved better than this.

"We'll figure something out, Samuel, we always do. The odds seem impossible right now but they've been like that before." She promised him and stroked over his back, mindful to keep her hand away from his injured shoulder. "And being scared is part of the process. We'll help each other out, and those other two knuckleheads will get their shit together again as well, they care too much about each other not to."

He nodded but it took a while still until he drew away, wiped a hand over his face and then took a deep breath. Two hunters, an angel and a witch against God and all the souls from Hell, it was a chance she was going to take. For her own life, for her own free will and for that of the boys.

Her boys.


End file.
